


tokyo disneyland

by another_2set_fan



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Oblivious Eddy, Romantic Fluff, Secretive Brett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_2set_fan/pseuds/another_2set_fan
Summary: Eddy doesn't know that Brett is in love with him. He just knows that he only sees Brett as a best friend. Or does he?
Relationships: Brett Yang & Eddy Chen, Brett Yang / Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by their video [Disney on the Violin!](https://youtu.be/QlYxFVBncOs) when Brett said he physically became sick when he heard about Space Mountain

Everyone would be going on a field trip the next day since they finally had a day off. As they were discussing places to go to, Eddy suggested Disneyland. It was evident that he had it all planned out already as he turned to Brett, waving his arms animatedly around as he talked about the theme park. He rambled on about how he can’t wait to try out the Space Mountain ride. Brett just grinned and listened to the discussion.

Brett thought that he had done a very good job by giving a positive response and had been almost as excited as Eddy. Don’t get him wrong-he was excited about going to Disneyland. 

Of course he was. 

He had been looking forward to taking breaks between their tour and visiting famous tourist areas all over the world. What better place to go to than Disneyland when they were in Tokyo? The only problem was his companions. 

Again, don’t get him wrong-he would love to visit one of the best places in the world (in his opinion) with Eddy, his best friend and crush of ten years. He was also absolutely fine with their team going out with them. They were fun people to hang out with. 

The one person he did not want to see, however, is Eddy’s girlfriend. He had nothing personal against the girl, and was quite thankful that she could make Eddy happy. The thing was he didn’t think his already damaged heart could take another blow if he saw Eddy and his girlfriend being all sweet and affectionate in the one place Brett had hoped to go to for a date with Eddy one day.

He couldn’t stop his stupid brain from continuously supplying memories of Eddy and his girlfriend going out on dates, where Brett had been, unfortunately, forced to third-wheel in, as well as conjuring images of what would happen the next day in Disneyland. 

Still sitting in the discussion circle, he caught Eddy holding hands with the girl from the corner of his eye. He tried to pull his eyes away, but they seem to be stuck on the sweet couple. He tried to push the thoughts away but failed miserably, so he focused on blinking his tears away instead.

As night descended, all Brett could think about was how lucky the girl was to have Eddy beside her, wrapping his arms around her and laughing together while exchanging soft kisses. All his anticipation of going to Disneyland disappeared, instead replaced by the belief that they would probably be better off without him.

Thoughts running wild in his mind, Brett clambered to bed without shutting the window. He barely got a wink of sleep that night and woke up the next morning groggily with a heavy head. As he struggled to sit up, a wave of nausea hit him. He dashed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, scaring Eddy who had just walked out of his bedroom.

Brett was still heaving as Eddy pushed open the door quietly. Ignoring the distinct stench of vomit in the bathroom, Eddy walked up to Brett and gently rubbed his back. Brett tried to tell Eddy to leave the stinky room, but as soon as he opened his mouth, the contents of his stomach came hurling again.

Brett staggered back into his bed with Eddy’s arm firmly wrapped around his shoulders to prevent him from collapsing. Eddy’s features were laced with concern as he made Brett down a cup of warm water. 

“Bro,” Eddy said worriedly, feeling Brett’s heated forehead, “you can’t go to Disneyland like this.”

Brett shook his head violently, instantly regretting his actions as his head throbbed. “But I want to go!” He whined. 

Eddy gave a stern look, “No. You need to rest.”

Brett pouted, like an adorable child, as Eddy’s brain unhelpfully suggested, “But everyone’s going.”

“I’m staying here with you.” Eddy responded immediately. 

Brett froze. His heart sang as he realized that Eddy was willing to give up on the long awaited trip to stay with, and most probably, take care of him, but his brain condemned his selfishness of trying to rip this precious opportunity of going out with his girlfriend from Eddy.

Eddy mistook his silence as a quiet confirmation of what he had just said and turned to leave the room, “I’ll just tell everyone else that we’re not going, and then I’m coming back with food so you can take some medicine.” 

“Hold on,” Brett croaked, his feeble voice shocking himself. 

“Hm? Do you need something?” Eddy approached the bed again, gently taking Brett’s icy hand in his big, warm ones.

Brett shivered slightly from the contact. 

“You don’t need to stay with me. Go have fun with your girl.” Brett muttered, a hint of bitterness in his voice. He almost slapped himself as the words left his mouth. 

How could he let his jealousy take over him? 

But if Eddy had caught onto anything, he didn’t let it show, and Brett was thankful for that.

“Not gonna happen, bro. I’m staying here and looking after you.” Eddy repeated.

Brett’s cheeks warmed at Eddy’s words, though he convinced himself it was due to the fever, “No, seriously, Eddy. I can take care of myself.”

Eddy snorted audibly, “Yeah? So what happened last time you said that?” He cleared his throat and mocked in a high-pitched voice. “Eddy, can you come over right now? I’m scared of the dark and the lights won’t turn on.” 

“I was 14!” Brett protested.

“And I was 13.” Eddy retorted.

Brett made a face, “I’m a grown man now. I can take care of myself.” He put an emphasis on the word ‘can’. “And I know you really wanna go.”

Eddy started, “But…”

“No buts.” Brett said firmly, “Go and have fun.”

Eddy sighed. He knew the older man would never budge after he made a decision, “Fine.”

“Just take as many photos as you can and show them off to me later,” Brett attempted at a joke weakly.

Eddy just smiled and left. Brett fell asleep before Eddy made it out of the door.

He woke up several hours later to find that it was already dark outside. A glance at his phone informed him that he was spammed by dorky pictures of Eddy in weird poses in various parts of the park. He chuckled to himself, feeling his headache dissolve as he read Eddy’s message:  
_Disney was fun and I did take a lotta pictures as requested. And did you notice the empty spot next to me in every picture? That’s for you to photoshop your head back in :) take care!_

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a shout-out to the awesome @miez13 on Wattpad!  
> I'm not sure if they're on AO3, but definitely check out the stories on Wattpad! They're brilliant! :)
> 
> (And mate if you're on AO3 and you see this, tell me :D)

Brett sat propped up on his bed, scrolling through his phone for a few hours until he heard the front door open.

He wandered out of his room to greet his friends, and was surprised to see Eddy’s girlfriend coming back alone. He opened his mouth to say hi, but proceeded to blink in confusion as the girl gave him an icy glare and stomped into the room she was sharing with Eddy, slamming the door with a loud ‘bang’. Brett winced at the noise, rubbing his temple as he felt the headache returning.

He curled up on the couch lazily with his phone and shivered, even with the heater on. The front door opened a second time, but Brett didn’t bother to look up again. Whoever came in would greet him anyways.

He jumped slightly when he felt a piece of cloth wrap around his bare arms. He took a whiff at the cloth and almost purred. It was Eddy’s familiar smell on his favourite denim jacket. 

Of course it was Eddy.

“...always so careless...take care of yourself...pfhh...idiot.” Brett heard Eddy muttering to himself as he shuffled around the couch and plopped down beside him, sighing heavily.

“What’s with you and your girl?” Brett tested the waters cautiously.

Eddy rolled his eyes, “We argued. More like she yelled at me.”

Brett raised his eyebrow. They usually got along very well. Heck, he’d never seen them argue or fight, thanks to Eddy being the sweetheart he is and agreeing with his girlfriend with basically everything. He didn’t push on, instead waiting for Eddy to continue.

“We left Disney a couple of hours ago. The team wanted to go out for a drink, but she was tired and wanted to come back. She asked me to come back with her, but I wanted to get you some meds. Can’t have my best friend sick and unattended, ay?” Eddy chuckled at his own joke as he fished into his back pocket and threw the box of medicine at Brett. Brett caught it and smiled, though the ‘best friend’ label stung. “She asked me again, but I stood firm and told her that I would be getting you medicine and told her to come back by herself. She got mad and yelled at me.”

Brett sighed and patted Eddy’s shoulder comfortingly. Eddy rubbed his eyes sleepily and rested his head automatically on Brett’s shoulder. He neither felt Brett’s frozen form nor saw the light pink on Brett’s cheeks.

\---

They had gone back to Brisbane a few months ago. Things had not been going on well between Eddy and his girlfriend. The amount of arguments and fights surged after that one night in Tokyo.

Eddy suggested taking her on a trip to mend their relationship. He consulted Brett on holiday plans. Brett, being the good friend he is, ignored the sharp jab at his heart and agreed to help Eddy with his plans. They finally decided on a month-long visit to Vienna.

Brett didn’t see them off on the day of their flight. Eddy had told him to get some sleep since they were taking a midnight flight. Brett didn’t bother to insist. He was secretly glad that Eddy had unknowingly spared him the pain of watching the love of his life enjoy himself with his girlfriend.

He tried to numb his pain by practicing all day for a whole month. He rarely went outside, only going out once to stock up his groceries. He also tried to stay away from any social media or communication devices. Hiding was the only option he had to prevent himself from breaking down.

Two weeks later, halfway through practice, Brett’s doorbell rang. He was surprised. He had told his family to refrain from bothering his intense practice session. He went downstairs to open the door. 

It was Eddy.

“Shouldn’t you be on a trip with your girlfriend?” Brett asked. He was happy to see his best friend, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t confused. They still had a week left after all.

“We came back early. She broke up with me.” Eddy said calmly.

Brett blinked. It took him a few seconds to process what Eddy had just said, and another few seconds to actually digest his words.

“Bro,” Brett finally found his tongue, “I’m sorry…”

Eddy just shrugged noncommittally. He kicked off his shoes and went into Brett’s kitchen and helped himself to Brett’s freshly brewed pot of coffee. Brett followed behind, unsure of what to say or do to comfort his best friend.

Eddy sat himself down on the couch and patted the spot next to him, indicating Brett to sit down with him. Eddy slowly sipped his coffee while Brett glanced worriedly at his best friend. 

It was extremely rare for Eddy to be so calm after a breakup. Eddy had been known as a hopeless romantic since the beginning. He loves with all his heart, so everytime a breakup happens, his heart gets broken to the maximum. Brett had always been there for him, quietly supporting him with hugs and comforting words, all the while ignoring his long-shattered heart and the ache in his chest every time Eddy shows up with a new girlfriend with a lovesick smile plastered on this face.

They sat in silence for some time and Eddy’s mind wandered back to the few days in Vienna.

\---

_It was their third day there and they were walking along a street in Vienna in the afternoon. More like the girl was sulking and stomping ahead of Eddy. Eddy didn’t know what had happened. They seemed alright the previous days and the morning had gone well._

_They had woken up shortly before noon. Eddy had found a music cafe that served brilliant brunches. He told his girlfriend about it and she agreed happily, seeing that both of them were musicians._

_Both of them were happy with their food. They took pictures of their dishes respectively, and Eddy, almost on auto-pilot, sent Brett the photo._

_Things seemed to start going wrong when they went to visit the cafe’s souvenir shop. Eddy had seen a beautiful tiny hand-made violin, which was an exact replica of the full-sized one. He dashed off to pick it up to admire it._

_The girl had followed him with interest. Eddy held it up to show his girlfriend, “Isn’t it beautiful? Do you like it?” He rattled on, and the girl had smiled warmly, thinking that he wanted to buy it for her._

_A scowl replaced her smile when Eddy added “Do you think I should get it for Brett?”._

_She had rushed out of the store in anger. Brett, Brett, Brett, it’s always about Brett. All Eddy ever talked about was Brett._

_Eddy, being the oblivious fuck he was, had no idea what had gone wrong. He just followed behind her like a puppy trying to keep up with an angry owner._

_The tension followed them all the way back to the hotel._

_As soon as they entered the hotel, the girl exploded._

_“It’s always Brett, isn’t it? Brett this, Brett that. Brett would like this, Brett should see this, I’m giving this to Brett. Have you ever thought about me?” She screeched in Eddy’s face._

_Eddy blinked. He hadn’t been that ‘Brett-centred’, had him? Admittedly, he had mentioned Brett quite a few times during their trip here: when they got on the plane and had the most hated seat right in front of the toilet, when the first coffee they got in Vienna sucked, when they got a tiny hotel room with only one pillow, when they went out to the bars for a drink and there was a pole-dance show, when they…_

_Oops. Looks like he had been quite ‘Brett-centred’ after all. But he did love the girl and she was one of the most important people in his life. Brett was only his best friend. He tried telling her that._

_He got an even more indignant response, “You love me? You love me? Fuck off!” She laughed hysterically, “You had never really been in love with me. Hell, you had never truly been in love with any of your ex’es!”_

_“What?” Eddy spluttered, “Of course I love you, and I did love them…”_

_“Yeah?” She challenged, “Let me remind you of how we met. You came up to my friends and I to chat because we were admiring our concertmaster,_ Brett _. You got me a necklace on our first date and you said someone else had suggested it. Who?_ Brett _. You kept buying me bubble teas even when I didn’t like them that much. Why? Because_ Brett _loved them. Don’t give me that look. You never cared enough about me to ask for my preferences. You ran off and left me alone in the park on our first anniversary because_ Brett _had a stomach bug. You didn’t come to my concert because_ Brett _had a solo performance. Don’t forget our Tokyo trip. You let me, a girl, come home alone in the dark because your ‘_ dear Brett _’,” She air-quoted, “had caught a cold and needed medicine.” Tears streamed down her cheeks, “And this?” She waved her arms around, “This trip was meant to mend our relationship, but what did you do? Brett, Brett, Brett. You even had to mention Brett when_ I _had wanted the tiny violin.”_

_Eddy stood there gaping like a goldfish, not knowing what to say._

_“That’s it.” She huffed. “I’m breaking up with you. I’m taking the first flight back to Brisbane.” She turned and started stuffing her things into her suitcase._

_“Wait,” Eddy pleaded, “Please don’t go...I’m sorry…I’ll make it up to you somehow...” A tear rolled down his cheek and he hastily brushed it away._

_The girl turned to look at him, “You do need to make it up to me. You need to make it up to every girl you dated. But there was one particular person you definitely have to make it up to. You might as well spend the rest of your life making it up to him.”_

_“Him?” Eddy said in confusion, “Who?”_

_She just sighed, “There is a certain person you had actually been in love with all the time, and that person loves you too. He loves you too much. You just never realized it.”_

_Then she left._

_Eddy was left alone in their hotel room, staring blankly at the wall in front of them. He was upset and extremely confused, but he wasn’t as devastated as he thought he would be. He wanted to call someone and cry in their arms. Brett was the first person that came to mind._

_The only person, to be exact._

_Why, though?_

_He decided to stay longer in Vienna and think about why._

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing >.< I wanted the flow to be a teeny bit more realistic, hence the time skips. Feel free to leave questions or comments if any clarification is needed!
> 
> One more chapter to go! Stay tuned!
> 
> Guess what happens next :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally come to the last chapter!

Eddy turned to look at Brett. Brett looked away immediately, a blush creeping up his face.

“Do you know why she broke up with me?” Eddy asked, his voice soft and gentle. Brett didn’t know what to say, so he just shook his head.

Eddy continued, “She said that I had never truly been in love with any one of my ex’es.”

“WHAT? That’s bullshit!” Brett exclaimed, outraged that the girl would say that. “Of course you love them! You loved every single one of them with all your heart! You loved them so much you never noticed me…” He gulped as he trailed off, finally realising what he had just revealed. He prayed to all the stars that Eddy didn’t hear the last sentence. The stars were apparently against him, as a small smile tugged at the corner of Eddy’s lips.

However, Eddy didn’t give an answer to that. It wasn’t the right time. Not yet.

“Do you know what she said next?” Eddy went on. Brett was so embarrassed and scared of rejection that he grabbed a nearby cushion and hugged it close to his chest, hiding his face in it. He shook his head into the soft fabric.

“She said that there was a certain person I had actually been in love with all the time, and that person loves me back too. I just didn’t realise it.” 

Brett froze. Eddy had loved someone else the whole time? Who would that lucky person be? What if Eddy ended up marrying that person? Would he leave me forever? A million thoughts flashed through in his head. Before he knew what was happening, he felt something wet and warm running down his cheeks. 

“Oh shit.” Eddy had seen his tears. 

Without a second thought, Eddy pulled him into a hug. Brett gasped as his head hit Eddy’s chest. Sniffling, he greedily took in a large whiff of Eddy’s comforting smell and felt his large, warm hand running gently up and down his back.

Eddy murmured in his ear, “Please don’t cry Bretty.”

Brett went pink at the nickname. He wiped his tears away hastily and glanced up at Eddy’s gentle smile. 

“Don’t you want to know who I love?”

Brett blinked the tears away. He was torn between wanting to know and not wanting to know. Eddy saw right through his inner dilemma and whispered softly, “I’ll show you.”

Brett squeezed his eyes shut, not quite prepared to face the picture Eddy was about to show him. At least that was what he thought. 

He went still as he felt a pair of lips graze against his own. The lips pulled away as quickly as they came. Brett slowly opened his eyes to see Eddy’s face millimeters from his own. He blinked in confusion.

Eddy smiled and cupped Brett’s face in his hands. “It’s you, Bretty. I love you.”

Brett just stared at him, the look of disbelief evident on his tear-stained face. Eddy sighed, and took Brett’s hand in his own, “I understand if you don’t believe me. I’m sorry, Brett. I’m sorry I’ve been blind for so long. I’m sorry you had to go through all that. But I really do love you. I’ve been giving this some thought now and I just couldn’t wait another week to tell you. I love you, Brett. I really do-”

Eddy was cut off as Brett leaned in to kiss him gently. “It’s okay, Eddy. I love you too.”

Their lips met for a third time. This time, it was nothing like the two previous kisses. It was nothing like any of the kisses they had ever had with anyone else. It was sweet and bursting with love. It started off slowly and gently, then went on to be quicker and more passionate. Eddy licked Brett’s lips to ask for entrance. Brett responded at once, and allowed Eddy’s tongue to explore every inch of his mouth. 

Things became even more heated as Eddy clambered over Brett to straddle him. Their lips never breaking apart, they ripped each other’s shirt off. Just as Eddy was about to yank off Brett’s sweatpants, Brett suddenly pushed Eddy away. Eddy landed on the floor with a soft thud. He was surprised by Brett’s sudden little outburst, but he was more worried about hurting Brett.

“Hey, I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” Eddy asked anxiously.

Brett shook his head meekly, “No...I’m sorry, but I’m not ready to do...that yet....” His face turned a beautiful shade of red.

Eddy smiled, “It’s alright. I’m glad you told me. We’ll go slowly, yeah? How about a date to start with?” He wiggled his eyebrows. Brett blushed even deeper, nodding his head vigorously.

Eddy laughed and wrapped his arms around Brett again, kissing the top of his head lovingly. ‘Loving you and being there for you for the rest of our lives is the best way to make up’, Eddy thought to himself as Brett wrapped his arms around his torso and snuggled into his chest.

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the fluff would be fluffy enough to compensate :D
> 
> let's be friends! - Instagram: [@twosetfields](https://www.instagram.com/twosetfields/)


End file.
